Marry me!
by Kaara1
Summary: Trad de dreamofthescorpio. UA Maternelle. Levi s'ennuie de son nom de famille, et une suggestion de sa cousine, Petra, le pousse à se déchaîner pour se marier à quelqu'un dans sa classe. Armin est professeur, Eren dessine en classe, et du Ereri tout doux partout.


Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS, toujours sur le couple Eren x Levi, et cette fois, c'est une traduction. C'est ma première traduction, donc si il y a des phrases maladroites etc, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

La version originale (que je vous conseille, la VO c'est toujours mieux) est de Dreamofthescorpio, voici le lien (enlevez les espaces) :  
www . fanfiction s/ 975 7609 /1 /Marry-Me

Voilà, et pour "The Stars Into Us", je suis vraiment désolée car j'ai rien posté depuis super longtemps, et ça risque de rester comme ça jusqu'au vacances d'été, car j'ai d'autres trads (sur d'autres fandoms par contre) de prévues et surtout, j'ai les cours. Désolée pour mon retard sur cette fic.

* * *

Levi donna son devoir fini à son professeur, Mr Arlert. Il était satisfait de son travail, et le premier à avoir fini.

« Levi, tu as oublié d'écrire ton nom de famille » soupira Mr Arlert, donnant le papier au petit enfant.

Levi roula des yeux, ajustant sa capuche verte. « Je n'aime pas mon nom de famille, il semble/est stupide. J'ai décidé de ne pas l'écrire. » grogna-t-il.

« Tu devrais trouver quelqu'un avec qui te marier, Levi. Tu pourras partager son nom de famille. » suggéra Petra, jouant avec le doux tissu de sa robe rose et blanche pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à quoi faire pour son prochain dessin.

Levi claqua ses petites mains sur le bureau de Petra, papier toujours en main, un crayon roula du bureau. « Epouse-moi, Petra ! » supplia Levi.

« Levi ! Ne sois pas brutal avec Petra ! » prévint Mr Arlert.

Petra persifla, (mettant son crayon dans son giron), « Non, Levi, nous sommes juste amis ! » répondit-elle froidement.

Mais le jeune garçon français ne fut pas dérouté par son premier rejet. Il voulait un nom de famille. Un vraiment cool. Levi se tourna sauvagement, « Annie ! » hurla-t-il à la fille blonde dans le fond de la classe, « Epouse-moi ! »

Annie le fixa, puis continua à dessiner sur un morceau de papier coloré.

« Christa ! Ymir ! Une d'entre vous doit se marier avec moi ! » demanda Levi, marchant vers leurs bureaux.

« Désolée Levi. » commença Ymir, sautant de sa chaise et enroulant ses bras autour de sa petite femme, « Mais Christa est mon bébé. » Elle se mit à embrasser le front de Christa.

« Berthold ! Reiner ! Epousez-moi ! » gémit Levi, courant en direction des deux garçons intimidants près d'Annie.

« Sûrement pas ! » dirent-ils en choeur, se détournant de leur camarade désespéré.

Levi demanda leurs mains à chacun de ses camarades, cependant ils déclinèrent ou il fut chassé par leurs 'petits-amis'.

Il ne voulait pas arriver à son dernier recours, mais il le devait. Elle avait un nom de famille cool.

« Mikasa ! J'exige que tu m'épouses ! » ordonna-t-il plus vite qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Mikasa se détourna de Levi, « Je me réserve pour Eren » clama-t-elle.

Eren ! Il ne lui avait pas encore demandé !

« N'essaye pas d'épouser Eren ! Je vais te faire du mal ! » hurla Mikasa.

Levi courut vers le bureau désordonné d'Eren plus vite qu'il n'aurait cru le pouvoir, ignorant les menaces de mort de Mikasa. Eren griffonnait sur un morceau de papier froissé, son dessin avait en fait l'air plutôt joli.

« Salut Eren ! » piailla Levi.

Eren sursauta de surprise, regardant Levi avec ses yeux bleu-verts exotiques.

« Salut, Levi. » répondit-il nerveusement, couvrant son dessin avec sa petite main couverte de graphite, « Ne le dis pas à Mr Arlert. » ajouta-t-il doucement.

« Eren ! Epouse-moi s'il-te-plaît ! » demanda Levi, le désespoir évident dans sa voix.

« Hein ? Ce n'est pas pour les adultes ça ? » demanda Eren, « Et tu ne diras pas à Mr Arlert que j'étais en train de dessiner en classe, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » grogna Levi, « Pour aucun des deux ! Donc dépêche-toi de m'épouser ! »

Eren sourit, ses joues légèrement roses, « Bien sûr, Levi ! »

Levi sourit, écrivant son nouveau nom de famille, 'Jaeger', sur la feuille.

« Non ! » hurla Mikasa, « Tu devrais m'épouser à la place, Eren ! »

Levi et Eren furent horrifiés quand presque toutes les filles (et quelques garçons) approuvèrent, voulant Eren pour eux-mêmes.

« _Allez-vous en !_ » siffla Levi, enroulant ses bras autour de son 'mari' de façon protectrice, « _Il est à moi !_ »

« Non », murmura Eren sous les bras de Levi, « Ce serait mal de tromper mon mari. Vous le savez ! »

Mikasa baissa le regard, puis rencontra les yeux de Levi dans un concours de regard qui fut suffisamment intense pour faire taire la classe.

« Levi ? » demanda Eren, sa voix sèche brisant le silence, « Je ne peux plus respirer. »

Les bras de Levi se séparèrent d'Eren dès qu'il réalisa à quel point il le serrait étroitement, et il murmura de douces excuses.

La cloche sonna, signalant que les enfants étaient attendus pour le repas. « Allons-y Levi ! Mangeons ensemble ! » insista Eren, attrapant son 'mari' et l'entraînant hors de la classe.

Levi sourit alors qu'il était conduit à la cafétéria, « _Je t'aime Eren._ » murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Eren, « Je ne parle pas Parisien. »

Levi le frappa, « C'est du français, idiot, et ce n'est pas important, je te le dirai un jour. »

Eren roula des yeux, « Peu importe, Levi. »

Levi fut un peu blessé, mais comprit. Eren n'avait pas saisi, mais un jour, il le ferait.

Levi aimait vraiment Eren.

End.

* * *

Reviews ? Elles seront transmises à l'auteur.


End file.
